


Since I've been leaving you

by ZWChen



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Page和Percy試圖重拾和整理兩人的關係。時序跳接，涵括成團十年的幾個重要事件。<br/>整篇心理描寫全為作者的虛構猜想，並非事實。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've been leaving you

 

_不能讓憂傷征服我們。_

　從很久很久以前，也許是黑色國度的那個小舞台開始，他們就逐步走上這條不留餘地的道路，那時候的他，不過是個初涉世事的青年，而他摯愛的夥伴甚至還不到二十歲。

　他們肩並著肩，靜靜坐在靠牆的地氈上，羅伯拉過他的手來，貼近唇邊，半吻半含住他彎起的指關節，舌尖輕抵著，一點一點滑向他的手背，溫熱而濕潤，他感覺後腰竄起一陣窸窣電流，忍不住笑了，目光鎖定歌手那雙靈動而善於表意的藍眼。他認得這個眼神，眉毛低低的壓在微瞇的眼上，溢散出濃靡的麝香。羅伯和他一樣，早已踏入中年，日神的俊美臉龐也必隨著時間風化鬆弛，內在賦予的神采卻不會被剝奪，他們永遠都能從彼此滄桑的肉身中辨識並擁抱之，將滾熱的靈魂捧在手心。

　他掀去歌手覆蓋髮上的披巾，深藍繡有銀絲的細薄布料滑落至地面，他緩緩伸手勾起羅伯的一絡金髮，許久沒有補燙，捲度已顯出疲態，但那液態黃金似的色澤在他指間柔軟如昔。他心中泛起統治者似的滿足和勝利感，他真的相信眼前這個男人終究屬於他，共享過十多年的青春、熱情和癲狂，即使他的金髮男孩早曾為人夫為人父，也擁有一段獨立於他之外的事業和生命，但他總是、總是能夠回到他身邊。只要他有足夠的耐心，他們早晚會像磁石一般引向彼此。

　「噢嗯，我知道這種笑容，不妙，很不妙。」 　

　「怎麼說呢？」 　

　「每次Pagey這樣笑的時候......」羅伯不得不停下來抽口氣，因為黑髮男子修長的手指從他的衣襬溜了進去，「腦子裡轉的都是邪惡的念頭。」 　

　「那得先問，是誰害我腦子裡都是邪惡的念頭？」

　羅伯咯笑幾聲，並不回答，頭倚在他的肩上。也許是久別重聚的溫情，他再次記起自己有多喜歡羅伯的笑聲，說話時的英格蘭中部腔，帶著些許鼻音而顯得孩子氣。北非的午後陽光從方窗斜射進來，為旅館房間的鵝黃牆面和墨綠地板染上一層金黃，鄰近的街市此時格外沉靜，隱約可以聽見手鼓的點點聲響從更遠的地方傳來。吉米好希望手上能有把吉他，吉他是他的舌頭，是軀體的延伸，言語無法觸及的，他可以撥弄成形。

　「我想念一切。」他的嘆息非常細微，幾乎沒有造成空氣的震顫，但他知道歌手捕捉得到，「甚至是想忘掉的那些部分，很貪心吧？」 　羅伯的右手繞過他的後頸，厚實的手掌輕輕罩著他因為染過而變得毛燥的黑髮，惆悵的神色從那雙藍眼飛掠而過，像當年那隻短暫停歇在羅伯手上的鴿子。

　「你不會再錯過任何東西了。」歌手說，一邊又自己笑起來，「天啊，我們真的擺脫不掉這些雙關語嗎？」 他用指尖輕輕摩娑著羅伯頰上的酒窩，在他年輕的時候，那是兩處可愛的凹陷，如今則形成深深的刻痕。鮮活的回憶忽然從這簡單的碰觸中湧現，1972年在孟買的涼季，他們都喝了酒，但除了一點催化作用外，不至於影響神智，他們膩著彼此談笑，沉浸在熟悉的氣味和觸感裡－－心理上的共鳴感促使他們的身體也自然的親暱，然後，一切都準備就緒似的，他伸手輕撫歌手的酒窩。

　他也訝異於自己的矛盾心境，他的動作被某種不可抗拒的力量牽引著，理智上卻又如此清明，好像長久以來只是在等待適當的時機。

　剛開始，羅伯對他這突然的、不尋常的撫摸有點意外，但很快就進入狀況，那首名為渴慕和慾望的老調子在他們體內升起，他只是順勢彈出即興的變奏，羅伯馬上就能領會到他想做什麼，回應他的旋律並盡情搖擺。他們纏繞著彼此，當他的手指初探入時，歌手驚呼著瑟縮了一下，他溫和而堅定的安撫他，直到歌手跟上他的節奏而震顫。他還記得自己終於進入時，幾乎因為缺氧而發抖，羅伯以強健而富彈性的身體迎接他激烈的琴聲穿透，呻吟一陣一陣從低迴到高亢，幾乎歇斯底里，他被包覆、被淹沒，浮浮沉沉，融化在那炙熱的快樂中。

　 　他記得兩個人都累壞了，滿身大汗還痠痛，有點迷茫的望著彼此，最後沒頭沒腦的傻笑起來，半是滿足半是覺得尷尬，彷彿懵懂而難以駕馭的少年時期。

　離開孟買之後，他們回到共同的與各自的生活中，一段又一段的錄音期，製作專輯、家庭、短暫的情愛、巡迴、飛航中的睡眠。他們比以前更親密，卻很長時間沒再有過相同的接觸，談話時也從不提起，極小心地呵護那段幻夢般的經驗。

　三年過去，他們的旅程來到摩洛哥。 在沙漠玫瑰的懷抱中，心中存著香格里拉的憧憬，靈魂和肉體之間的匯融也變得理所當然。他們在過程中沒有接吻過，而是深切的凝視對方，坦誠的交換彼此的感覺，並試驗能攀上更高山巔的方式，他像熟悉一把心愛的樂器那樣去熟悉羅伯身上每吋地方，同時也享受著歌手給他的擁抱，不像第一次那麼匆促慌張，慢慢的探索。他是比他的搭檔靈巧得多，也熟知把玩快感和疼痛的各種伎倆，但他珍惜羅伯熱情、直接而近乎原始的身體表達。 他發現羅伯望著他的神情，依戀和憐愛並存，舉手投足之間好像有無形的絲線與他相牽連，為他增添某種馴順的魅力，彷彿一頭高貴的野生動物，越過草原在他足邊逡巡。他的視線幾乎離不開羅伯，他的金獅、拍擊著翅膀的伊卡洛斯、從日神手中偷取陽光的男子，是無邊無際黑夜力量的反面，他們共構了完整的宇宙，而他為此展露創世之初的滿足笑容。

　他喘息著，一邊自嘲的笑起來，搖搖頭，甩掉這些年輕時的狂妄幻想。

　「怎麼了？」

　「沒什麼，放輕鬆......」

　他們靜靜沉入遲緩但溫柔的空氣裡。

 

　□

 

　他曉得，他一向曉得Pagey內心深處有個難以探測的幽谷，從那谷中生出沉默和虛無，古老的黑暗，他感覺得到，Pagey一生的意志都與之糾纏，曾經逼近潰散。但是，直到他們的飛船迫降以後，他才切實體會到，原來他對Pagey的影響力有限得可悲。他對於吉米確實是重要的，因為他處在Pagey佈置的星系中心，當星系失序，太陽也無所依憑而失去光芒－－他必須在另一個星系重生並燃燒，否則必隨著過去衰亡而衰亡，在喪失好友的悲痛中慢慢溺死。

　「唔。」

　 他發現羅伯張口用力呼吸，「痛嗎？」

　「你不，不太專心，躺下來。」

　「嗯？」

　「讓我在上面，快點......」

 

　□

 

　他永遠不會忘記那個夜晚，像惡夢一般瘋狂墜落的夜晚。吉米使他的翅膀融化，蠟液燒得滾燙，熱度侵蝕著他，他看見羽毛紛飛，在他身周無力地散落，羽毛是雪白的，不對，是金黃色，被陽光照耀得好刺眼－－

　「 _我的金黃色太陽－－_ 」

　吉米抖得很厲害，冰涼的雙手像鐵箍那樣把他銬在牆上，瘦削的身體被一股強大的力量操控，深幽的黑眼珠底層有漩渦，有海底的九頭蛇。他被那雙眼睛嚇住了，試圖用笑容喚回吉米的靈魂，可是這次沒有效。

　他的手腕很痛，而且開始發麻。他其實可以大膽一些，他比吉米強壯，只要狠下心就能掙脫，然而他看著吉米細瘦的臂膀，失去了掙扎的勇氣，他怕這具附魔的軀殼會像冰塊一樣碎裂。冰塊，他轉頭望向房間角落，那裡的地毯有紅酒的汙漬，玻璃杯在牆上撞碎之後，殘骸一直沒有收拾。那天下午他氣得失去理智，差點就要往吉米臉上甩巴掌，吉米啊，該死的硬脾氣的吉米佩吉，居然靜靜把臉頰轉過來向著他。他那一掌根本打不下去，而是揮向桌上的酒杯，玻璃碎裂的聲音稍微宣洩了他的怒氣。

　 　「 _看著我－－_ 」 　吉米掐著他的下顎，把他的臉扭回來。吉米發黑的眼眶讓他心口緊縮，他不確定是憤怒還是痛惜。吉米緩緩俯向他，鼻尖輕觸著他濃密的鬈髮，幾乎要讓他錯以為是溫柔的表現。

　接下來的事，如今他已記不得太多細節，這是唯一值得慶幸的部分，但是那種混亂、朦朧、充滿威脅性的印象，是不可能擺脫掉的。日蝕的霎那，彷彿黑暗將永遠占領整個世界。

　吉米啃咬著他的肩膀，脖子，胸膛，扯掉了他的牛仔褲，然後他們做愛－－不，那稱不上愛，吉米就算著魔也懂他要什麼，對他們來說，了解彼此的身體是本能，因為他們的心靈曾經緊密的結為一體。不由自主賁張的感官，恐怖感銳化了一切，疼痛，還有強烈得像是痙攣的高潮，他發出動物受困的哮喘和哀鳴。這不是他們第一次跨越界限，但這次他幾乎無法承受，他記得自己從頭到尾都瞪著吉米的臉，這是他能維護的最後一點尊嚴。

　忽然他的腦中浮現一段《到加州去》的歌詞，一點道理都沒有，可是他唱了，輕輕的，用沙啞不成調的聲音，好像這樣就可以保持些許的清明。「 _有人告訴我，那兒有個男孩，眼裡閃爍著愛，髮上綴著花－－_ 」然後，他想起黃土灑在那具小紅木棺材上的聲響，轟隆隆的好沉重，像是Bonzo的鼓聲。他想起兒子金黃色的鬈髮，跟他一模一樣的金髮，上頭沾著淺藍色野花的花瓣，他太興奮了，圓潤的、短短的腿跑得真快，不小心在草地裡絆倒，滾了滿身的草葉和花瓣，他看到亞法隆的天使吹著百合花號角，以藍寶石王冠為親愛的小王子加冕......

　吉米終於停頓下來，將近兩天兩夜沒睡，他的體力已經到了極限，隨時都會倒下去。他鬆開了羅伯的手腕和肩膀，全身仍然劇烈地發抖，現代煉金術的魔力逐漸流失。

　然後他發現，羅伯臉上全是汗水和淚痕。羅伯的臉看起來好蒼老，因為喪子之痛，因為摯愛的夥伴正在自我毀滅，原本明朗的臉龐生出了細紋，疲倦造成略微的浮腫，連飛揚的金髮也黯淡下來。他美麗的伊卡洛斯、昂揚的金獅，到哪裡去了？他佇立在夢中山巔的高嶺上嗎？

　「告訴我，吉米－－」羅伯問他，「你為什麼不來？」

　他窒息了，什麼東西掐著他的喉嚨，發不出任何聲音。

　羅伯輕輕把玩他的襯衣領子，聲音低沉得彷彿夢囈：「你為什麼不來？」

　他將眼神避開，不敢看那雙又大又清澈的藍眼，他多熟悉這雙眼睛，總是在人群中尋覓它們的蹤影。羅伯不是真的在問他理由，而是在試著找回他們之間的情感連結，他的步調被海洛英的鐐銬拖住了，跟不上羅伯，現在羅伯想縮短他們落差的距離。他沒有回答，羅伯不打算讓他回答。恍惚間，他感覺到羅伯把他推開，踉蹌而堅定的走進浴室，然後他聽到衣服脫下來的窸窣聲，猛力轉開水龍頭的嘰嘎聲，最後是蓮蓬頭嘩啦啦的水聲。

　除了水聲之外，房間裡只剩下沉重得難以忍受的死寂，捶打著吉米的腦袋，要把他打得腦漿迸裂。他想抗拒那股死寂，便低聲的乾嚎，乾嚎之後是哽咽，哽咽之後他開始抽泣，就像不斷加速的賽車，他停不下來。

　另一股巨大的力量驅使他連滾帶翻的下床，他爬起身，狠狠撞倒了床邊的茶几，但是他絲毫不覺得痛。他扶著牆壁撐起虛軟的腿，如一隻垂死的鳥撲向浴室門。他用自己的重量推開門，溫熱的水蒸氣迎面而來，羅伯站在水柱下，看到他進來，匆忙將雙手藏到背後。

　那是個無意識的反射動作，他知道羅伯想藏的是什麼，他不必親眼見證，那理由就足夠讓他整顆心碎掉，羅伯一直以來都像頭雄獅在保護領地，抑或，母獅保護幼子那樣護著他。他的腿終於撐不住自己，只能手腳並用的爬動，以一種卑微的姿態跪在羅伯跟前，伸出手臂抱住他赤裸的腿。 羅伯剛開始根本聽不懂他嘴裡在唸什麼，只是摟著他被汗浸濕的頭，想藉由安撫吉米來平復自己的恐懼。過了漫長的一兩分鐘，他總算聽出哭聲之間破碎的字詞，吉米只是反反覆覆說著：「原諒我......」

　他幫著吉米把自己洗乾淨，換掉被扯壞、濕透的衣服。吉米最後在他懷裡睡著了，睡得很沉，手還是死抓著他不放，像個沒有安全感的小孩。他一會輕拍吉米的背，一會撫弄吉米的凌亂的黑色長髮，彷彿回到以前哄兒子入睡的時光，忍不住覺得好笑，淚水卻在眼眶裡打轉，這個舞台上的黑魔法師、手裡握著琴頸彷彿無所不能的男人，瘦得只剩一把骨頭，稜起的脊椎和肩胛要束在他的臂彎中才不至於崩垮。他吻了吻吉米的額頭，這些日子以來的疲累一下子全部湧上來，連悲傷都提不起勁，他決定閉上眼睛好好休息。

　 隔天早上，他打算悄悄溜回自己的房間，拎著鞋子小心地轉開門把，左右張望了一下，走廊上沒有人，卻看到彼得坐在房門口附近，像座穩固的大山在打瞌睡。昨天他衝進吉米房間，向其它人嚴正宣布－－或說是大吼大叫－－他要牢牢鎖住這個毒鬼，自己充當典獄長，誰都不准想把門撬開，他一定是聽到房間裡的騷動，又不敢強行進去，便在門口守了一整晚，不禁感到萬分的歉疚。 　 　

　他搖了搖經紀人厚實的肩膀，彼得惺忪的眼睛眨幾下，口齒有點含混：「嗯？羅伯，你怎麼？吉米..... 」

　「我很好，吉米穩定下來了，現在睡得很熟，你回房間休息去吧。」他不敢多說什麼，現在他還沒辦法面對彼得父親般的焦慮和關愛，只拍拍他的臂膀表示歉疚和感激，轉身就要走，彼得卻把他拉住。

　「波西，你真的沒事？」

　「除了我現在餓得要命，都還好。」他說完後笑了一下。

　「別再做這種傻事，癮頭發作的人太危險了，就算是最親的人......」

　「放心啦，吉米不是那種人，你看看，我長得比他高大，哪有那麼容易撂倒。」

　經紀人還是皺著眉頭，鬍髭下的嘴卻稍微鬆開了幾分笑意，放手讓他們的金髮男孩回去自己的房間。他當然看到了羅伯手腕上的瘀青，可是羅伯顯然想保密，他也裝作沒看到。後來好幾天，羅伯都戴著一雙埃及豔后式的金絲鐲，他向來喜歡華麗的首飾，所以也沒人覺得哪裡不對勁。

 

　那次的事件只是個預告，幽谷的暗影籠罩著他們，吞噬了他們的鼓聲，前方的道路在沉寂中隱沒。失去Bonzo是最後致命的一槍，身為團長的他透過混亂而模糊的意識思索著他們的現況，他不用問也知道，金髮男孩過度的平靜令他駭然，少了老友的依靠，他最後一絲鬥志已經消散無蹤，連從來最冷靜而穩篤的Jonesy都只能沮喪搖頭。

　結束了，宇宙已不再完整。

 

　□

 

　他的離開，無疑是這個垂死星系的句點。好長一段時間他不敢去直視吉米眼中的空洞，他自己也還太脆弱，光是看到吉米彈吉他的身影出現在電影銀幕上都讓他幾乎失控，那頭遮垂臉龐的黑髮、因為專注而滲出的汗水，驕傲而有力滑動著的手指，骨感的身軀，他只能在漆黑中握著女兒的手掉淚。

　類似的情景也在吉他手家裡發生過，但這一次他握著吉米的手，忍住眼淚。他已經擁有新生的力量，這力量來自他獨立的自信，來自他分離後的生存，同時也來自他們過去擁有的一切，他平靜等候黑暗之神的微笑。

　他們終究又活了下來，再一次。在老朋友的幫助下，吉米總算擺脫了海洛英的魔咒，簡直是奇蹟。能夠凝視黑暗的人，也許也有異於常人的意志力，當他望著Pagey冷靜中透著專制和企圖心的眼睛，是這麼想的。這回換成Pagey主動提出合作的邀約，他反而卻步了，不曉得自己能不能再承受一次回憶的復沓，或重新適應Pagey的統治。 但是他忘記了，吉米就像每一個神話中的英雄，下定決心之後，沒什麼可以阻擋他，而且手段可以非常強硬，甚至不惜利用他內心的弱點，利用他對樂團的珍惜，利用他們之間無可取代的關係來刺激他。 於是他們拋開一切，攜手重回曾經最顛峰的地方，尋訪失落許久的香格里拉。他在眩目的太陽下舉起左手，讓光線從指環上的海洋藍折射而出，他剛收到這份禮物的時候很快樂，幾乎是暈陶陶的，就像在溫暖的海水中悠游，嶄新而又熟悉的歸屬感，還來不及思索這份禮物的真正含意。 吉米支著頭側躺在他身邊，看著他審視戒指的認真模樣，忍不住微笑。

　「嫌不夠大嗎？」

　羅伯瞟了他一眼：「跟尺寸沒有關係。」

　「那我只好當你是太癡迷了，首飾狂。」

　「你最沒有資格取笑我，老女孩，反省一下你收集的那些靴子吧。」

　「俗話說愛一個人就要愛他的全部。」他聳聳肩，發現羅伯沒有回答，又補充說：「嘿，你不會當真了吧？」

　「你做任何事情都不會是臨時起意或開玩笑，吉米。」羅伯往他的方向滾了半圈，換成趴姿，撐起上半身與他平視：「告訴我。」

　「我以為你知道的。」 羅伯把身上的毯子拉一半蓋住他：「這次我沒那麼肯定了，這戒指可能有三種意思，我不確定你想的是哪一種，或是全部都有。」

　他輕輕搖頭：「我看這世上除了我和莫琳，沒人知道你的心思多複雜。」

　「就像沒人知道你其實想得很單純，以為你很神秘。」羅伯微笑：「就像你給我的戒指，也許到頭來都是我在胡思亂想而已。」

　「說真的你十九歲的時候可愛多了。」

　「但你也只能忍受現在這個四十九歲的老傢伙。」

　他伸手撫摸歌手的金髮：「快說吧，老傢伙。」

　羅伯垂下眼簾，摩娑戒指上的藍寶石：「這是紀念我們的過去，是現在你我感情的標誌，還是你對未來的約束？」

　吉米忍住笑，他的歌手老是習慣用太浪漫的方式描述事物，整段話聽來簡直像惶恐不安的待嫁新娘。「離婚多年的老夫老妻給彼此再試一次的機會」，他想起雜誌記者的揶揄，他們又怎麼懂得投身其中的掙扎和恐懼？他們知道年華老去的人受過傷要再振作起來有多困難嗎？

　「我沒想那麼多，但......」他頓了頓，搜索更精確的詞句：「沒有過去就沒有我們的現在，有了現在自然會想到未來的事。」

　「所以，你還是沒有完全信任我。」羅伯的語氣太溫柔，讓他一時沒有領會話中的意思：「我們找到了彼此，而且我們都知道，那條該死的臍帶想斷也斷不掉。」

　他嘟囔著：「我一直都相信你啊。」

　「到這把年紀，我想我們都得學著接受缺憾，Pagey。」

　「別忘了你還比我小四歲呢，居然教訓起我來了。」

　「反正你也不會真的放在心上。」羅伯的笑意帶點苦澀。

　他不再說什麼了，他不喜歡羅伯這樣刻意的拉開距離，但那確實，確實是他自找的。沒有期望就不會有失望，至少他讓羅伯知道了自己的期望，而且羅伯會和他一樣暗自難過，想到這裡，他才稍微感到安慰。

　「待會去散散步應該不錯。」

　「嗯。」他輕鬆的躺下來：「可是我得去處理器材的問題。」

　「那可以之後再說，眼前有更嚴重的事。」

　「什麼？」他有點困惑。

　「我太久沒有牽你的手，再不重溫一下都要忘光了。」

 


End file.
